


First Love Doesn't Last

by aquamarineskies



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hiding of Feelings, Jealousy, Kinda Au-ish, Lots of Crying, M/M, Romance, Sad Mikleo, Sormikweek2016, Untold Declaration of Love, excessive use of space for dramatic effect, i s2g adding tags spoils everything, i would add a lot more but it would spoil the story sooo, lailah acting like a big sister aaaa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquamarineskies/pseuds/aquamarineskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then, Sorey smiled.</p><p>A smile that didn't reach his eyes.</p><p>"I'm already seeing someone." Sorey said quietly.</p><p>Mikleo was already going to confess to Sorey, but...he didn't expect to hear that. He could only stare blankly at his world slowly crumbling to pieces and disappear. </p><p>And there's nothing he can do about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Love Doesn't Last

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy :^))))

Sorey and the rest of the seraphim, together with Rose, arrived at their new destination. It was already late in the afternoon when they arrived, so they all agreed to look for an inn to stay in for the night and maybe take a look around for a bit before night time.  
  
And Mikleo is watching Sorey.  
  
He always is, out of worry for his best friend. This time though, it’s for a completely different reason. He’s been watching Sorey because he’s planning to do something.  
  
That is, to tell Sorey that he’s ready—that he reciprocates his feelings.  
  
Sorey did a similar thing a year ago. He was the one to make the first move.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
_”Mikleo, I...I have something to tell you.” Sorey stuttered._  
  
_“Hm?”_  
  
_“I...I’ve always wanted to tell you that I-I love you. More than a friend.” Sorey answered shyly._  
  
_“Sorey...” Mikleo was taken aback by the confession. He suddenly realized what that means—he has to say something back. It’s either acceptance...or rejection._  
  
_“Sorey, I...I’m so sorry... I’ve never thought of you that way before. I can’t return your feelings.”_  
  
_Silence enveloped the two after that._  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The two of them were a bit awkward with each other after that, but days after, everything slowly went back to normal. They acted like their usual selves and continued with their daily banter.  
  
Mikleo can still remember what happened so well as if it happened yesterday.

Months after Sorey’s confession, Mikleo just knew there’s no way he could just forget it. He knows Sorey may have already forgotten and accepted that they can only be friends and nothing more, but Mikleo just can’t. After the confession, it’s like something in Mikleo woke up from its slumber. He can feel butterflies fluttering in his stomach when Sorey smiles or grins at him.  
  
It was only after a while that he realized he’s in love.  
  
And now he’s going to tell Sorey that.  
  
He looked at Sorey, who was happily talking to Rose. He felt a pang of jealousy just watching the two. He just brushed the feeling away.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
It was already nighttime when Mikleo decided to put his plan into action. He told Sorey to meet him at the balcony.  
  
“What did you want to say, Mikleo?” Sorey asked him with a little smile.  
  
“I...I have something important to tell you. It’s very important.” Mikleo said, facing Sorey.  
  
“Oh, what a coincidence. I also have something important to tell you.” responded a surprised Sorey.  
  
“Okay, you go first.” Mikleo gave Sorey the chance to talk first because of his nervousness.  
  
Then, Sorey smiled.  
  
A smile that didn’t reach his eyes.  
  
“I’m already seeing someone.” Sorey announced quietly.  
  
At that moment, Mikleo felt time stop and hear Sorey’s words just echo and repeat itself in Mikleo’s head.  
  
_So he already moved on, huh?_ Mikleo thought to himself.  
  
Sorey already moved on and he’s finally going to experience happiness, while Mikleo could only stare blankly at his world and his hope slowly break into pieces and disappear.  
  
And there’s nothing he can do about it.  
  
Mikleo faced away from Sorey and instead let his eyes focus on the stars that seem to have become brighter than before, as if mocking Mikleo with his lost love. He bit his lip.  
  
“Who is it?” Mikleo asked quietly.  
  
“It’s Rose...” Ah, that makes perfect sense. They were talking happily awhile ago, that must be why Sorey didn’t even notice him looking.  
  
He was already too late when he planned to do it.  
  
He already lost Sorey.  
  
His first love.  
  
Mikleo could feel the tears welling up and he had to bow his head to let his fringe cover his eyes. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. His body shook, and this didn’t go unnoticed by Sorey.  
  
“Mikleo, are you okay? What were you going to tell me, by the way?” Sorey asked uncertainly.  
  
It took a few seconds for Mikleo to compose himself. He faced Sorey with a smile.  
  
Also a smile that didn’t reach his eyes and the real emotions he tried to mask.  
  
“It was nothing.”  
  
“Nothing? But you said it was important-” Mikleo shook his head at Sorey. 

“No, really. I’m just really happy for you right now. My news is not really that important.” 

“Well, okay, if you say so…” Sorey grinned. 

What he said wasn’t a complete lie, though. He really is happy for Sorey. He has to be happy for Sorey. Even if he’s not the reason and a part of that happiness. 

Besides, it was his own fault he waited this long to tell him that. 

He looks up at the stars again. Even the stars support Sorey and Rose’s love.  
He wore a bitter smile on his face * * * * * * *  


It’s been weeks since Sorey told Mikleo that he’s going out with Rose. Mikleo really is happy for him…..or at least he’s trying to be. 

He realized how hard it is to watch the person you love, love someone else.

What it feels like to watch your first love to forget their feelings for you.

What it feels like to confess your feelings for said first love, only to realize that you were already too late.

Only that he didn’t really confess. There’s no need to. Not when Sorey is already happy.

He can do nothing but cry when he excuses himself from the group and go somewhere quiet to cry and let it all out when seeing Sorey and Rose together is too much. Once he goes back to the others after calming down, he would wear the mask again. 

It’s hard, but he’ll manage. He has to. 

Now that no one really knows his feelings for Sorey. He never told anyone.

* * * * * * *  
The whole group arrived at another village. 

“Woah! This place sure is lively!” Sorey exclaimed.

“Yeah, do you wanna look around?” Rose suggested, looking at Sorey with a grin. 

Mikleo felt like he got stabbed. 

“Sure! I can’t wait!” Sorey replied enthusiastically. 

Mikleo almost whimpered. Almost.

He just took a deep breath and bit his lip before speaking.

“Okay, you two. You can walk around the village once we find a place to stay. It’s kind of getting late already.”

“Okay!” the two agreed.

Mikleo just proceeded walking, unusually quiet.

The rest of the seraphim noticed Mikleo’s behaviour, except for Sorey and Rose, of course. Mikleo could feel Edna’s stare on him, but he didn’t dare look back.

He’s scared of what Edna would see once she sees his eyes.

* * * * * * *  
Once they found a place to stay in, Sorey grabbed Rose’s hand and immediately went for the door. Then he stopped.

“Mikleo! You should come with us, too!” Sorey beamed at him.

Mikleo was stunned for a moment, but he shook his head and spoke after a while.

“Sorry, I can’t go. I still have some…uh…things…I need to do. You can just go with Rose. Lailah should come with you, in case you guys get in danger. Or are you inviting me because you really can’t go somewhere on your own without me?” 

Mikleo ended his statement with a little teasing, just so he would sound convincing to the others and they’d find out he’s not fine at all. He can’t let that happen.

“Hey!” Sorey pouted. 

Mikleo allowed a little chuckle to escape his lips.

“Actually, I’m not going with them. I don’t want to get in the way of the lovebirds’s date too, after all.” Lailah decided.

Edna snorted. Sorey blushed.

Unknown to everyone else, Rose shot Edna and Lailah a look. Both girls looked at each other, then nodded at Rose. Rose grinned.

“Geez, you guys! C'mon, Sorey, let’s go on this so-called ‘date’. We need to talk about lots of stuff.” Rose laughed and dragged a still blushing Sorey out of the inn.

Everyone was silent after that. 

Lailah, Zaveid, and Dezel walked to the direction of their rooms. Mikleo was also about to walk away, when he felt something poke his side. 

“Ow!” when he turned around, he saw that it was Edna who did it…with her umbrella. 

_Of course it was Edna,_ Mikleo groaned to himself.

“Meebo, you always go with Sorey whenever he goes out. What changed all of a sudden?” Edna asked.

Normally, Mikleo would feel offended that Edna called him by that nickname again, but that’s really the least of his concerns right now. 

“There’s no need for me to come, too. Rose is with him. He’ll be fine as long as she’s with him. She has more knowledge than me about the human world, after all. Plus I want to give them privacy.” he responded.

“Oh? Is that really the reason why?” Edna asked with amusement, twirling her umbrella handle in her hand. 

Mikleo narrowed his eyes.

“What are you trying to say?” he asked defensively. 

“Oh, nothing. Just as you said, he’ll be fine, right? As long as Rose is with him.” Edna said nonchalantly. 

Mikleo just walked away in a huff.

“You even went as far as pretending to be happy for him. That’s very considerate and all, but it’s also stupid, Meebo.” Edna muttered when she was sure Mikleo was gone. 

* * * * * * *  
Mikleo had to walk away from Edna because he could feel the tears threatening to fall. There’s just no way he would let Edna see him like that. He hates it that Edna’s words always affects him. It was already bad enough that he always falls for her baits when teasing him. Now she even managed to unconsciously make him cry and remind him of his lost love.

As he was walking, he suddenly bumped into someone. On instinct, he grabbed the other to steady them. 

He heard a feminine yelp, and he instantly knew it was Lailah. He looked up at her and apologized instantly.

Apparently, looking at her in the eye was a very bad mistake. 

“Mikleo, are you crying?” she asked with worry.

“Huh?” Mikleo touched his cheek, only to find out it’s damp.

“Ah…this. It’s nothing, I think my eye just got irritated.” came Mikleo’s excuse. 

Lailah grabbed his wrist, and for a second time that day, he was stunned. 

“Mikleo, we need to talk.” Lailah said with a determined expression. Mikleo just knows there’s no way he can make up an excuse and run away when she’s like this. 

“Okay.”  
* * * * * * *

Mikleo followed Lailah, who’s heading towards the balcony of the inn. They walked until they’re standing in front of the railing. 

It was only after a moment when Lailah spoke. 

“What’s wrong, Mikleo?” she asked, facing him.

“…It’s really nothing.” he insisted. He heard Lailah sigh. 

“Really, Mikleo. I never knew you’re also terrible in lying. You crying awhile ago means something.” he heard footsteps approaching him, and then a hand placed atop his shoulder. 

“Is this about Sorey?” she asked with such a gentle and soothing tone he can’t help but finally break. He finally gave in. 

His shoulders shook and sobs escaped his mouth, but he still didn’t let any tears fall. He covered his mouth with both hands to stop any more sounds from escaping. 

He was surprised when he felt himself being pulled into Lailah’s arms. Lailah is a bit taller than him so Lailah was able to gently caress Mikleo’s hair and rub his back to calm him down. 

For weeks, Mikleo just dealt with his pain on his own. No shoulder to lean on. No one to cry to. He just bottled it all up.

And now that Lailah is treating him like this…

It was just too much.

Mikleo finally let the tears fall as he buried his face in Lailah’s shoulder. 

“You’re a very important friend and you’re almost like a younger brother to me, Mikleo. I know what you’re going through. We all knew. We know what you’ve been hiding. You may think that we didn’t know, but we do, and we’re all worried. So…just let it all out.” Lailah whispered.

Ah, so that was why Edna asked him that weird question awhile ago. Even she knew all this time. 

And here he thought he’s already good at hiding his feelings.

“I…I just love him so much, Lailah. I was already planning to confess to him that night, but he told me he was already with Rose before I could tell him I love him back. He confessed to me a year ago, and I made the mistake of waiting for a long time before I could tell him I love him too. I thought I would be okay with the fact that he’s happy. I thought I would be content…but…” his voice cracked and he stopped to breathe. 

Lailah’s heart broke seeing Mikleo like this. She tightened his grip around Mikleo, biting her lip to stop her own tears. 

“It’s all okay. It’s all going to be okay, Mikleo. Trust me.” was all she said.

She can’t tell Mikleo what’s going to happen tomorrow, after all.

Mikleo is pretty embarrassed that Lailah is treating her like a younger brother right now, but he really needs it. He admits he really needed that talk. 

Lailah finally told Mikleo to go to sleep with a small smile. Mikleo managed to smile back, although a half-hearted one. 

Once Mikleo was out of sight, Lailah’s smile disappeared and was replaced by a serious look.  
* * * * * * *

Mikleo woke up feeling refreshed. That talk with Lailah last night made him feel a little better. He smiled to himself. 

I should thank her later, Mikleo thought.

When he made sure he was ready, he was about to open the door when he heard voices. 

“Sorey, go talk to him…” a serious voice said. Mikleo can’t help but shiver. That voice is Lailah’s, but she sounded so serious it kind of scared him.

“G-Geez! I’m planning to! Just…please give me some time to prepare myself.” a pained yelp can be heard after that.

“It’s either you’re going to talk to him today or I smack you in the face with this.” a monotonous voice said. He was sure that’s Edna.

Confused with what they’re talking about, Mikleo swung the door open with a frown. 

“What are you all talking about? It’s only morning and you all are already causing a ruckus.” he said.

Sorey blushed after seeing him.

“A-Ah, Mikleo. Good morning! How was your sleep?” Sorey nervously asked. Mikleo became even more puzzled with his nervous tone.

Suddenly, Rose appeared and she slung her arm around Sorey’s shoulder with a grin.

“You’re hopeless, Sorey! We have no time for ‘good morning’s and ‘how are you’s and all that unnecessary crap right now! Go have a serious talk with Mikleo. You both need it.” Rose looked at Mikleo and winked. It was a look that clearly says I know everything, and he can’t help but blush a little. 

Sorey nodded and walked towards Mikleo. Mikleo can’t help but gape at the serious look on his face.

He gasped when Sorey grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the direction of the balcony.

Once the two reached their destination, Sorey let his hand go. Mikleo was still catching his breath from getting dragged around.

Before he realized what was happening, Sorey already pulled him against his chest. His arm around Mikleo’s waist, the other cradling his head.

“W-Wha-”

“Why didn’t you just tell me?” Sorey asked quietly. 

Mikleo’s eyes widened and then he realized what Sorey is talking about. Mikleo raised his arms and wrapped them around Sorey’s back. He buried his face in Sorey’s chest and sighed.

“I…I got scared. Besides, you were already happy with Rose, so what’s the point?” he answered. His eyes narrowed.

“Wait, how did you even know?” he looked up at Sorey with a frown.

Sorey just smiled at him.

“Rose told me last night when we walked around the village.” Sorey explained. Mikleo was still confused. Then he put the pieces together, and suddenly it all made sense.

“Oh…” was all Mikleo said. Sorey nodded.

“Apparently, walking around the village wasn’t really her intention when she suggested that. She dragged me away to talk. To talk about you and me.” Sorey added.

Mikleo nodded, encouraging him to continue.

“Well, it happened like this….”  
* * * * * * *  
_“Hey, Sorey. I’ve been thinking…” Rose who has been walking in front of Sorey the whole time, stopped when she talked._

_“Do you really love me?” she asked while looking up at the dark skies full of stars._

_Sorey’s eyes widened. He opened his mouth to say something._

_“Don’t even think about lying to me, Sorey. I hate liars, and you’re terrible at doing it, so don’t even bother.” she laughed._

_Sorey shut his mouth as he lowered his gaze to the ground._

_“Look at me, Sorey.” Rose said gently. She was now looking at him with a sad smile._

_“I know your real feelings. You love Mikleo, don’t you?” she asked all of a sudden. The question surprised Sorey._

_He was quiet for a moment, then he sighed._

_There’s just no way he could lie to Rose. She’s good at reading people._

_“Yes…” he whispered, but loud enough for Rose to hear. He raised his head._

_“I’m so sorry for doing this to you–” he felt a finger on his lips and he immediately stopped. Rose shushed him._

_“No need to say sorry, Sorey. You should never apologize for your feelings. It’s not your fault for feeling that way. What you must take responsibility for is the way you’re dealing with it. And right now you, mister, are doing a terrible job at it.” Rose told him while jabbing at his chest._

_Sorey blinked in confusion._

_“Mikleo is suffering because of this whole thing, you know.” Rose sighed._

_“Wait, what?” Sorey asked._

_“Ugh, you know what, I’ll just be straightforward about this. Mikleo loves you.”_

_Silence filled the air._

_“WHAT?!” Sorey asked in disbelief._

_“You heard me.”_

_“B-But…how? I…He told me–” Sorey cut himself off. Realization dawned on his face._

_“Wait…could it be that’s what he was going to tell me that night?” Sorey asked himself, a horrified expression on his face because of his own obliviousness._

_“What are you talking about?” Rose asked, raising a brow._

_“That night when I told Mikleo you and I are dating. He also told he has something important to say, but he let me tell my news first. After I finished talking, he told me that his is nothing. I just…..let it slide. I…I didn’t know it was because of that….” he trailed off.  
_ _Rose hummed in understanding._

_“I admit you can be very oblivious at times, but you’re also pretty smart for putting those pieces together real quick. Maybe you’re not as ignorant as I thought you are, after all.” Sorey just chose to ignore that comment._

_“Mikleo was going to confess to me that night…” Sorey stated._

_“Yeah…” Rose answered._

_“…and he didn’t continue because he wanted me to be happy and he thought I already moved on.” he added._

_“Uh-huh.”_

_Sorey slapped his hand onto his face._

_“This whole thing is a huge mess.” Sorey muttered._

_“I couldn’t agree more.” Rose smirked._

_Sorey’s eyes widened. He needs to apologize to Rose for leading her on._

_“Rose, I–” Sorey was cut off again._

_“I already told you there’s no need to apologize. I admit I’m really hurt and I’m angry at you for lying to me, but…there’s nothing we can do about it now. Let’s just at least fix what we can still fix, and that is yours and Mikleo’s relationship.” Rose smiled, even though her eyes are really pained._

_“I’m so sorry, really. I never should have accepted to go out with you knowing that I…I still love Mikleo. I just thought–”_

_“You thought you would be able to move on from him if you agreed to date me? That’s just awful and mean, Sorey.” Rose’s voice cracked._

_Sorey approached Rose and hugged her. Rose raised her fist and punched him in the chest while her face is also buried in his chest._

_“You’re so unfair. You could’ve just rejected me instead of doing that. I’m okay with just being friends with you.” she said with a hoarse voice._

_“I know…I was an idiot. I shouldn’t have done that.” Sorey replied._

_“You’re the biggest idiot in the world…..and I want to punch you right now. But I don’t think Mikleo would appreciate seeing you with a bruised face.” Rose pulled away from Sorey’s arms._

_“Mikleo may be fun to tease, but I don’t like seeing him sad. I can see the look in his eyes whenever he sees us together. I hate it. I want him to be happy, and you, will be the one to do it for me.” Rose pointed a finger at Sorey._

_Sorey smiled, with tears in his eyes as well._

_“Honestly, I don’t deserve a friend like you, Rose. You’re too kind. I hope you do find someone who will treasure you as much as you treasure them. Um…we could be friends still, right?”_

_“Of course, idiot. What makes you think we can’t be friends anymore?” Rose chuckled at Sorey’s nervousness._

_Sorey sighed in relief._

_“Thank you, Rose. For everything.” Sorey said with genuine happiness._

_“On one condition, actually.” Rose said._

_Sorey’s smile disappeared._

_“What is it? I’ll do anything!” Sorey frantically said._

_“You will talk to Mikleo and tell him everything tomorrow. Whether you like it or not.” Rose said with an evil grin._

_Sorey stared at her with a terrified expression._  
* * * * * * *  
“…and that’s what happened.” Sorey finished.

Mikleo just stared at Sorey in complete disbelief. Then he chuckled, and it turned into full-blown laughter.

“W-What’s so funny?” Sorey frowned at him, which looked more like a pout. Mikleo wiped the tears that came out.

“Nothing. It’s just that….this whole thing really is a mess.” he answered, still laughing a little.

“So, you do love me?” Sorey asked him. Mikleo paused for a moment.

“Yeah, I do. I have for a while now. But thanks for noticing.” Mikleo answered.

Sorey rolled his eyes at Mikleo’s sarcasm.

“I’m serious here.” 

“So am I.” 

The two just stared at each other, and then they both burst into laughter again. Sorey pulled away from Mikleo and swept his fringe aside, revealing Mikleo’s circlet. He leaned in until his lips made contact with Mikleo’s forehead. Mikleo’s eyes widened, then slowly he closed them. Sorey leaned down until his lips are on level with Mikleo’s ear. 

“I love you, Mikleo.” he whispered.

Mikleo can’t help but blush after he said that. He instantly covered his red face with his hands. 

“I love you, too, idiot.” he said, though it was muffled. His voice was also shaking a bit.

Sorey chuckled, then slowly, he pried Mikleo’s off his face and stared at him properly. Mikleo’s face was flushed and he refused to meet Sorey’s gaze. Sorey held Mikleo’s chin and tilted it so they’re now facing each other, upon seeing Mikleo’s blushing face and teary eyes, Sorey felt something in him snap.

He leaned down and captured Mikleo’s lips in a sweet kiss. He poured all his feelings into that kiss. He wrapped his arm around Mikleo’s waist, while the other was caressing Mikleo’s cheek, slowly rubbing circles in it with his thumb. 

Mikleo can’t help but sigh into the kiss. He wrapped both of his arms around Sorey’s neck, one of his hands playing with Sorey’s hair. Sorey moved his hand from Mikleo’s cheek to his chin and tilted it just a little to have better access, and Sorey can’t help but groan lowly when he heard the sweetest sound he ever heard, escape Mikleo’s lips.

Eventually, they pulled away, both breathless. They just stared at each other for a long time, before grinning.

“Oops, I hope we’re not bothering.” both boys turned to the direction of the voice, only to find that everyone is there standing, watching them. Even Zaveid and Dezel.

Sorey was gaping. Mikleo flushed a beautiful shade of red.

“When did you guys–” 

“Oh, don’t worry Meebo, we just got here…” Edna said with her ever nonchalant voice, but there’s a hint of amusement in there. 

“And I told you not to call me that–” Mikleo was about to reply when Rose cut him off.

“We should have a celebration! The two lovebirds here are already dating! SorMik is now a thing and obviously, I won this bet. Now pay up.” Rose said while reaching her arms out.

“Ah–”

“What–”

“How–”

“Oh no–”

“I totally forgot that–”

Everyone was talking at once. Rose is just grinning. Rose looked at the two and winked, then she looked back at their other friends asking for the money placed on the bet.

“How can you guys forget we had a bet on when Sorey would admit his feelings. My bet was placed for last night and he did admit it last night soooo…”

“You cheated, Rose! You cheated!” Lailah and Edna yelled. 

Sorey and Mikleo just watched their friends, still confused at the whole thing. They actually had a bet on that?

“Why am I even friends with you all?” Mikleo asked jokingly, but only Sorey heard him.

“Yeah, I wonder too.” 

They both smiled at each other and faced the little group fighting over who really won the bet.  
They looked up at the skies. 

The skies were beautiful and bright.  
Both of them hope their future would be just like that.

**Author's Note:**

> this fanfic is a mistake..
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoyed reading this fanfic! please leave a comment and tell me your thoughts on this fic!


End file.
